Magic
In Barvosian lore, 'magic '''refers to the practice of inhuman abilities achieved through known or unknown methods, be they supernatural or technology based. Magic is generally only referred to as 'magic' in post-warp times. During the Warp's existance, magic was extremely common and infinitely varied. Without the Warp to serve as a source of power, there is very little magic still around and finding it is rare - mastering it is rarer still. As such, magical beings are even more mysterious as its sources are highly unknown and dangerous. Discovering the source of a being's magical abilities is key to understanding them, and defeating them, as the Warp is no longer a root of power at all. Known Types of Magic Blood Magic Commonly used by a select few agents of the Spectres, blood magic involves draining the life from living creatures, human or otherwise, and recycling it into energy that can be used to attack or defend. It's power depends greatly on the user and how much power they have recently absorbed, the most common method of which is by drinking blood. Blood Magic is sourced solely from Pandora's Box, and its true origins are as of yet unknown. It was likely first employed by the Revenant's slaves, the first of which being the Zephyr. Enslavement The signature power of the Revenant, enslavement is a relatively unknown type of power by which the user is able to infiltrate the mind of his or her targets and control their thoughts. The victim's indoctrination does not leave them incapable by any means - in fact, enslaved beings are often fully aware that they are being controlled but glorify in it. It is somewhat believed to be a sub-genre of Blood Magic, as both are sourced from the Revenant, and Pandora's Box. Necromancy Commonly practiced by Shaderians, Necromancy involves moving energy from one being to another, the recepient of this energy capable of being dead. In its most common use, it brings the dead back to life as undead, which can take many forms. Necromancers who master this power can use its energy for a variety of purposes, such as destruction or restoration. Ultimately, though, Necromancy requires the energy be forcefully (or willingly in some sacraficial cases) stolen from a living being and transfered elsewhere. The most powerful Necromancer on Barvos is known to be Calas Typhon. Enhancement Achieved through technology most commonly, enhancement involves the strengthening of a subject, improving variable attributes of their physical and mental performance. The levels of this can range, from simple foot soldiers with enhanced strength to individuals that can rival the power of an entire army, such as Cayden Masher. Enhancement was commonly practiced by ExoTech, and was achieved by nanite technology. Other sources of enhancement are genetic, such as Echo's enhancements. Transfiguration Transfiguration involves the transformation from one object or being into another. This can range from a full blown shapeshifter to molecular transformation. Although this type of power is regarded is magic, it is believed to actually be nothing but a highly advanced science that is as of yet not understood. It is naturally occurant in Titans, which can switch from dragon to human form. Chronology A power as of yet undiscovered, chronology represents the manipulation of time. It can take the form of precognition, time travel or concentrated attacks (such as 'reversing' a localised event or freezing a small area in time). Chronomancers are relatively non-existant outside of Warp power, and as such they are believed to be extinct. During the Warp, timelines were capable of being altered and several alternative timelines were capable of existing at once due to the chaotic and random nature of the Warp. Without the Warp, chronology is a dangerous and unknown field. Only one chronomancer, Fynx, currently exists. His powers are also sourced from Pandora's Box, though there is no evidence that the Revenant was capable of such power. ''(Note that, in-character, all chronomancy plots and powers taking place outside the existance of the Warp will follow the Novikov self-consistency principle). Category:Magic